"Black Lightning" Shin
Captain of the Demonblade Pirates, with a bounty of 645 million berries. He came from the south blue six years after the Pirate Era began there were very few pirates of his caliber when he made it to the new world. He was known for his absolute power and speed though thats only if he feels like doing something which isn't that often .Other than the One Piece he had searched his whole life for the Bōfū Bōfū no mi(Storm Storm Fruit) which he found midway through the grand line. Appearance Shin is a tall muscular man with fairly dark skin. He is almost always seen with his Black Hood covering his face but when he takes the hood off he has three scars running down his left eye. Personality He's often seen lying around not doing much and if he doesn't think anything exciting is going to happen, he usually just goes to lay down somewhere again. The only things that will make him get up is a challenge, something big is about to happen or somebody hurt one of his crew members. Crew Shin is very protective of his crew especially of Darla who he is in love with but he just doesn't know how to go about it. Abilities and Powers Shin is without a doubt the strongest member of his crew. His greatest attribute is his spped which is why he has the epithet "Black Lightning". He uses two long chains made ith a mix of silver and diamond attached to his wrists. He has a great sense of smell and doesn't often use his Kenbunshoku haki. Devil Fruit The Bōfū Bōfū no mi is a paramecia type fruit though shows the properties of a logia. The user is able to produce,control and enfuse their body with it but will not gain the common logia ability of being inpenetrable. Shin has only been seen producing and using Black Lightning so it's unknown if he can produce any other lightning. He uses his custom made chains to conduct his lightning and attack his foes. Though what makes this fruit a paramecia is that for each user the maximum voltage and color are different,along with each of the users electricity contains special powers and Shin's black lightnings ability is like him tracking and speed. When a bolt of lightning hits an object a marker is placed on that object and the next bolt of lightning will be direct itself towards that object and only up to 5 markers can be placed. Shin can choose each target whenever he wants. When a target is hit twice the lightning bolt moves twice as fast towards that target. Haki Before he ate the Bōfū Bōfū no mi he relied on his Busoshoku Haki to defeat Logia-Types this indicates his Haki is extremely powerful. There have been minor hints to him having Haoshoku Haki but they have not been proven. He knows Kenbunshoku Haki although he doesn't often need it. History Shin having been in the New World for many years has met many strong people although it seems he has a very bad relationship with Kaidou seeing as eveytime somebody mentions his name he gets angry, though there is no actual detail as to why that is Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Male Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Characters